


Признание и первый поцелуй - A Confession and a first kiss

by MirrorGirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorGirl/pseuds/MirrorGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однако как только он потянулся к ручке, дверь распахнулась. По другую её сторону был…<br/>Тут, жар прокрался по шее Диппера к его щекам, и он покраснел. Его руки вспотели, а живот начал выделывать кульбиты.<br/>Билл!<br/>Староста колледжа стоял в дверном проёме с чёрным абажуром в качестве шляпы, держа в руке красный пластиковый стаканчик. Его толстовка была вывернута наизнанку и одета наоборот. Старшекурсник прищурился, привыкая к темноте, и широкая маниакальная улыбка засияла на его лице.<br/>– Ёлка! Ты пришёл!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признание и первый поцелуй - A Confession and a first kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Confession and A First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165960) by [Athina_Blaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athina_Blaine/pseuds/Athina_Blaine). 



      Рёв музыки из квартиры был слышен даже на расстоянии нескольких миль вниз по улице. Находясь так близко к источнику, Диппер чувствовал, что что-то странное происходит с его ушами. Он стоял перед дверью, сжимая помятый клочок бумаги в руках. Яркие цветные огни лились из-под двери, и парень слышал громкие разговоры через стену. _Господи, спасибо, что я не живу в этом доме. Удивительно, что никто ещё не позвонил в полицию._  
  
      Глубоко вдохнув, Диппер поднёс кусочек бумаги к глазам. _~~НОСТОЯЩИМ~~ НАСТОЯЩИМ, ПРИГЛАШАЮ ТЕБЯ!_ Гласила надпись, рядом расположились несколько рисунков торта, воздушных шариков и частей животных. Далее, в приглашении был указан адрес, время и описания вечеринки, такие как: _ПРОСТО ФАНТАСТИГЕНДАРНО, КРЫШЕСНОСЯЩЕ_ и _ТВОЁ ЛИЦО БУКВАЛЬНО РАСТЕЧЁТСЯ._  
  
      Диппер определённо видел приглашения и получше. Но, опять же, это было первое приглашение на вечеринку, которое он когда-либо получал. Вообще, он бы решил, что это для его соседа, если бы на посылке не было написано _**ДИППЕР ПАЙНС.**_ Приглашение появилось несколько дней назад, оно было подсунуто под дверь. Когда Пайнс вышел в коридор, там никого не было.   
  
      Часть его даже не знала, стоит ли идти на эту вечеринку. Он не был душой компании, даже если и немного завидовал ночной жизни и популярности Мейбл.  
  
       _Все эти вечеринки просто такие…шумные._  
  
      Диппер не был таким человеком.  
  
      Однако сестра смогла его уговорить.  
  
_"Кто-то хочет, чтобы ты был там, Дип,_ \- сказала она по телефону. _– Ты же не хочешь их расстроить, верно?"_  
  
       _Что-ж…это правда…_  
  
      Поэтому он стоял здесь в субботу, в полночь, перед квартирой номер 216. Честно говоря, Диппер был рад, что здесь хотя бы есть какая-то вечеринка. Какое-то время он думал, что всё это – часть хитроумного плана, чтобы унизить его. _Похоже, я и в правду неисправимый параноик,_ решил Диппер, поднимая кулак и задерживая его перед дверью. Стоит ли ему стучать? У него _было_ приглашение, но… _Я должен постучать. Но не могу ли я просто…? Нет, надо это сделать._  
  
      Три удара, и он стал ждать. Прошла пара секунд, и внутренности мальчика стали скручиваться от волнения. _Чёрт, так меня никто не услышит. Может, попробовать ещё раз? Нет, лучше открою её…_  
  
      Однако как только он потянулся к ручке, дверь распахнулась. По другую её сторону был…  
  
      Тут, жар прокрался по шее Диппера к его щекам, и брюнет покраснел. Его руки вспотели, а живот начал выделывать кульбиты.  
  
       _Билл!_  
  
      Староста колледжа стоял в дверном проёме с чёрным абажуром в качестве шляпы, держа в руке красный пластиковый стаканчик. Его толстовка была вывернута наизнанку и надета наоборот. Старшекурсник прищурился, привыкая к темноте, и широкая маниакальная улыбка засияла на его лице.  
  
— _Ёлка!_ Ты пришёл! — сказал Билл, сбрасывая абажур.   
  
      Диппер моргнул, неожиданное появления парня, по которому он сходил с ума уже долгое время, поставило его в полный и непроходимый тупик.  
  
— Я, эм, да, — он облизнул губы. _Боже мой, скажи уже что-нибудь!_ — Н-не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, э, Билл.  
  
— Правда? Но я здесь как бы живу, малыш.  
  
— А-аа, — _Глупо, глупо, глупо, я полный идиот, я не должен быть здесь, надо УЙТИ перед тем, как я окончательно опозорюсь перед всеми_ и _Биллом…!_   
  
      Диппер видел его только один раз, на уроке. Это было в прошлом семестре; _Психология и исключительные человеческие переживания_. Они даже работали вместе над одним отчётом, но после этого не виделись. Это не остановило Диппера, он думал о старшекурснике каждый сознательный момент с того дня.   
  
— Т-так, да, хм… — он отошёл от двери на несколько шагов. — Хорошей вечеринки, но мне надо идти, сейчас идёт марафон ‘По следам призраков’, знаешь, я абсолютно забыл его записать~!  
  
      Что было полным враньём. У него были авто записаны все эпизоды.  
  
— Подожди, ты _уходишь_? — Билл покачнулся на месте, часть напитка выплеснулась из стаканчика. Он казался огорченным, но Диппер не знал, не воображал ли он себе это. — Ты не можешь уйти, вечеринка только началась!  
  
— Э-эм-м~  
  
— Ты же получил приглашение, верно?  
  
— О, а, да, — Диппер протянул смятую бумажку, которую он нервно комкал в течение последних 3 дней. — Так…это ты дал мне его?   
  
      Билл кивнул, его широкая улыбка вернулась. Бабочки запорхали у Диппера в животе, но он жестоко раздавил их. _Я уверен, он просто пытается быть вежливым, мы же знакомы._ Не принимая во внимание тот факт, что ‘Билл’ и ‘вежливый’ не совсем сочетались.  
  
— Так что всё, теперь ты под условиями контракта, парень! Принимая это пригл… _приглашение_ , ты по закону обязан остаться со мной – _здесь_ , остаться _здесь_ , — рассмеялся он и быстро заглушил это несколькими глотками своего напитка.  
  
      Диппер тоже усмехнулся:   
  
— Ну, это ты учишься на адвоката, не я. Но не знаю, — он сделал ещё несколько шагов назад, — мне правда нужно идти домой.  
  
      Билл закусил нижнюю губу. Это только усилило жар в теле Диппера. _О Господи._ И тут он неожиданно спросил:   
  
— Можно тебя проводить?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я имею в виду~! — Билл выдохнул, сделав ещё один большой глоток из стаканчика. Он шагнул в коридор, закрывая за собой дверь. — Эм, да, просто за компанию, сойдёт? Мне всё равно нужен свежий воздух.  
  
— Билл, ты…ты уверен? Ты как бы пьян.  
  
— Вовсе нет.   
  
— Чувак, я даже здесь чувствую запах алкоголя от твоего дыхания.  
  
— Это просто у меня такой одеколон.  
  
      Конечно, это заставило Диппера вспомнить все те времена, когда он был достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать запах одеколона Билла. Он прерывисто вздохнул, стараясь держать себя в руках:   
  
— Я имею в виду, а как же твоя вечеринка? Ты не беспокоишься за свою квартиру?  
  
      Билл помотал головой:   
  
— Не-а, у Восьмёрки всё под контролем. Вечеринка всё равно не удалась.  
  
      Диппер оглянулся на дверь, подняв бровь. Он вспомнил тот единственный раз, когда он попытался устроить вечеринку. Пришли только 3 человека, и событием вечера был дворник, поющий караоке. _Да-а-а, я даже не могу представить, что тогда должно быть для него удачной вечеринкой._  
  
      Он взглянул на покачивающегося Билла, который смотрел на него широкими, полными надежды глазами. _Он хочет проводить меня домой_ , подумал Диппер, невероятно довольный мыслью о том, что Билл хочет провести с ним время. _Даже если он и пьян…_ Но, наверное, дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят. Так даже лучше.  
  
      Диппер улыбнулся, нервный, но взволнованный:   
  
— Без проблем. Я имею в виду, если ты правда хочешь, то тогда, конечно, да.  
  
— Разумеется, я хочу. Я бы тогда не предложил!  
  
       _Это правда. В конце концов, тебе всё равно, что думают другие люди._ Это была, по мнению Диппера, одна из лучших черт Билла. _Тогда, я думаю, мне не стоит волноваться, ведь он просто проявляет вежливость, правда?_  
  
      Билл подошёл к Дипперу, и они спустились вниз по лестнице, вскоре выходя на дорогу. Контраст между оглушающей вечеринкой и тихой улицей был подавляющим, но староста счастливо заполнил тишину своим ленивым бормотанием:   
  
— ... И затем я сказал Тэду, что если он хочет впечатлить учителя, ему надо просто… _взорвать_ свою диссертацию странностью. Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь оставить впеч-ч-чтление, будь _впеч-чтлительным_ , понимаешь?  
  
— Это не то, что значит слово «впечатлительный», — заметил Диппер, хихикая.   
  
      Наблюдать за тем, как Билл пытается сохранить баланс и при этом идти, было странно забавно и очаровательно, почти как смотреть за оленёнком, делающим первые шаги. Тот отмахнулся.  
  
— Я адвокат, Ёлка, я не оканчивал курсы Английского языка. Так, где это я остановился…? — он щёлкнул пальцами. — _Точно_ , Розуэл-ль _с-с-с-с_ кий инцидент.  
  
— Эм…   
  
— Слуш-ш-шай, Ёлка, ты же умный малый, мы с Восьмёркой _си-и-ильно_ поспорили недавно и, и…э-э-э…Ну, Ёлка?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
  
— Ты ничего не _спрашивал_.  
  
— Вот как, — Билл покачнулся, и сердце Диппера заколотилось в горле, когда тот опасно наклонился в сторону дороги.   
  
      Не раздумывая ни секунды, он протянул руку, схватил того за запястье и вытянул обратно на тротуар. Билл фыркнул и выпрямился.  
  
— Чувак, будь осторожнее, — сказал Диппер. Блондин медленно моргнул и расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Мне незачем быть осторожным, надо только чтобы ты был рядом, — он снова покачнулся, но в этот раз стукнулся головой о плечо Диппера. Тот напрягся, крепче сжимая запястье Билла. _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…_  
  
      Однако перед тем как парень сошёл с ума, пытаясь понять все возможные и невозможные подтексты этого движения, Билл отодвинулся от него. Диппер не мог не заметить, что тот не смахнул его руку. После долгих мысленных дебатов, мальчик застенчиво решил оставить её там, хотя не сдвинул её ниже, на ладонь, как бы сильно ему этого не хотелось.  
  
      Они уже почти дошли до его дома, хотя сейчас Диппер ненавидел сам вид этого здания. Часть его хотела пройти мимо, пока они не дойдут до ближайшего парка, и там повернуть назад, но он решил, что это будет немного жутко. Вместо этого, он остановил Билла и вздохнул:   
  
— Ну, вот мы и пришли.  
  
      Билл моргнул, после окинул взглядом здание, потом снова взглянул на мальчика. Затем, как понял Диппер, что-то щёлкнуло у него в голове, и он стушевался.   
  
— О! Эм, да, ты довольно близко живёшь…  
  
      Диппер пожал плечами.  
  
— Наверное. Тут, сколько, минут 10 идти?  
  
— Д-да…  
  
      Повисла тишина. Диппер всё ещё держал руку Билла. _Надо его уже отпустить…_  
  
      Но он не успел ничего сделать. Неожиданно, Билл резко выдохнул. Он поднёс пластиковый стаканчик к губам и залпом проглотил всё, что осталось от напитка. Скомкав стакан, он отбросил его в сторону, вытер губы рукавом и шагнул к Дипперу с решительным блеском в заспанных глазах.  
  
— Так, сейча-а-ас не… _Не_ пугайся, хорошо? Ёлка? Но ты, как бы, — он споткнулся о свою ногу, и Диппер потянулся поймать его. Билл схватился за его плечи для поддержки. Он был так близко, что Диппер смог почувствовать запах алкоголя от его дыхания. — но ты как бы… _очень_ милый, знаешь?  
  
      Сердце Диппера ушло на мгновение в пятки, а затем стало биться миллион раз в секунду. Его лицо вспыхнуло тёмно-красным цветом.  
  
— Я, э, я не…  
  
      Но Билл нетерпеливо зажал его рот рукой.  
  
— _Нет_ , просто… Я _правда_ не думаю ты…что ты _понимаешь_ , что для меня значишь. К тому же, вся эта глу-упая вечеринка? _Буквально_ устроил её, _только_ чтобы…чтобы провести с тобой время, понимаешь? Потому что, ну, было бы странно встретиться с тобой вне класса и без причины… Но, но потом я так _чертовски нервничал_ , просто сидел на месте и смотрел на дверь, _о Боже мой, он п-правда придёт или нет_ , и я, блин, _напился в стельку_ и теперь… — похоже, ноги Билла отказались стоять, и он перенес весь вес своего тела на грудь Диппера, рука его соскользнула со рта мальчика.   
  
— Теперь я всё испортил, потому что… _бли-и-ин_ …Какой же я идиот…, — добавил он шёпотом.  
  
      Диппер рассмеялся, частично от ликования, частично от сковывающего его ужаса. _Билл…думает, что я милый? Неужели я ему…?_ Облизнув губы, Диппер прошептал:  
  
— Я… я тебя нравлюсь, Билл?  
  
      Тот кивнул, зарывая своё лицо в шее мальчика.   
  
— Больше, чем все другие люди, — пробормотал он, и Диппер вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как губы Билла коснулись его шеи. Он снова засмеялся, на этот раз от облегчения.  
  
— Ну, это хорошо, — он отодвинулся на дюйм, улыбнувшись, когда Билл смущённо посмотрел на него. — Потому что… Ты мне очень нравишься ещё с ноября. З-забавно вышло, правда?  
  
      Тот ничего не сказал, продолжая смотреть на него большими глазами, и Диппер почувствовал, как его уверенность убавилась.   
  
— Я имею в виду, это довольно глупо, да? Но ты…всегда мог рассмешить меня, даже когда мне было грустно, и тебя никогда не заботило, что о тебе думают другие…и мне правда нравилось говорить с тобой о теории заговора и, — _Господи, он ничего не предпринимает. Я что-то сказал не так?_ Его голос стал срываться на высокие ноты, а речь ускоряться, — и я думаю, что ты очень красивый, даже если иногда и надоедливый, и я не могу перестать думать о тебе, и мне нравится, как ты зовёшь меня Ёлкой и~  
  
— Можно я тебя поцелую?  
  
      Цепочка мыслей Диппера резко оборвалась. Билл всё ещё смотрел на него широкими глазами, хотя теперь его взгляд упал на губы, горя голодным огнём. Тихий голос спросил, было ли это вообще честно; Билл был пьян, его оценка необъективна. Но он _смотрел_ на Диппера так, как будто собирался съесть заживо… Этот взгляд послал покалывающую дрожь по спине студента, и он кивнул перед тем, как понял, что делает.  
  
      Билл наклонился вперёд, искусанные и потрескавшиеся губы прижались ко рту Диппера неожиданно нежно. Всё длилось один миг. Он отстранился с закрытыми глазами, перед тем как снова наклониться, и снова, и снова. Поцелуи стали жарче. Диппер ахнул, когда сильные руки обвили его, крепко прижимая к груди Билла. Он обхватил руками шею старшекурсника, запуская пальцы в светлые волосы и потягивая. Тот застонал, и ноги были готовы подвести Диппера.  
  
      Вдруг, Билл резко оторвался, и Диппер сделал прерывистый вдох, жалея об утрате. Блондин смотрел на него с расширенными зрачками и тёмно-красным лицом, волосы его торчали во все стороны. Глубоко внутри Диппер почувствовал гордость, что смог довести его до такого состояния. Чувство развеялось, когда Диппер понял, что Билл бледнеет.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
      Он долго не отвечал, выражение его лица становилось только хуже.   
  
—Я не уверен…  
  
      Перед тем, как Диппер смог что-либо сказать, Билл резко оттолкнул его в сторону. Тот понял, что происходит за секунду до того, как это случилось; Билл упал на колени и начал блевать на траву.  
  
— _Чёрт,_ — пробормотал Диппер, склонившись рядом с ним.   
  
      Другой издавал ужасные, мокрые звуки, пока его желудок опустошался. Билл тяжело дышал и дрожал в перерывах, и Диппер тихо шикал, потирая его спину. Через несколько мгновений запах ударил мальчику в нос, и он поёжился, закрывшись краем рубашки.  
  
      Это длилось не долго. Билл комкал траву руками, прерывисто дыша. Струйка слюны свисала из его рта. Затем он издал жалкий, скулящий звук и свернулся калачиком на коленях Диппера.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Билл, — пробормотал мальчик, проводя пальцами по пропитанным потом волосам блондина. Тот помотал головой.  
  
— _Не-е-ет…_ — он мог бы и продолжить, но его глаза стали закрываться, и Диппер знал, что он скоро потеряет сознание.  
  
       _Что ж. По крайней мере, когда-нибудь мы будем смеяться, вспоминая об этом. Если он, конечно, хоть что-то запомнит…_  
  
      Задержав дыхание, Диппер поставил шатающегося студента на ноги. Он обернул руку Билла вокруг своей шеи и потащил его в квартиру, мысленно благодаря своего соседа, что тот уехал на выходные из города. Выудить ключи из кармана и открыть дверь стоило всех сил Диппера, учитывая дополнительные 180 футов чистого веса, прижимающего его к земле. Со стоном, он положил Билла на диван, растирая горящие от напряжения руки.  
  
       _Так…парень, которого я только что поцеловал, и которого стошнило на мою лужайку, лежит без сознания на диване…что делать дальше...? О, надо сказать его соседу, что случилось._ Диппер обыскал карманы Билла, вынув чёрный смартфон из переднего. К счастью, на нём не стояло пароля. Он посмотрел контакты блондина, и задание оказалось куда сложнее, когда выяснилось, что половина имён состояла из бессмысленных смайликов. Его сердце затрепетало, когда он нашёл контакт, названный _‘Ёлка’_ , окружённый несколькими сердечками и, по какой-то причине, бомбами. Но всё же.  
  
      Найдя контакт _‘Восьмёрка’_ , он нажал на него и стал ждать ответа. Через мгновение, ему ответили:  
  
— _Йо, ты куда убежал, бро? У нас лёд закончился._  
  
— Эм, здравствуйте? Это Восьмёрка?  
  
      Тишина. Затем напряжённое:  
  
— _Кто спрашивает?_  
  
— О, э, это Диппер. Эм, Билл ушёл со мной где-то 20 минут назад, и я хотел сказать, что он, э, как бы в отключке у меня дома.  
  
— _О-о-о, так вот куда он исчез. Подожди, ты же тот мальчик Пайнс, верно?_  
  
— Д-да, Диппер Пайнс.  
  
      На другом конце раздался смех:  
  
— _Да, да, оставь его там. Он вернётся позже. А в ближайшее время, хей, он может быть даже большей занозой в твоей заднице, чем в моей._   
  
      Больше смеха. Диппер моргнул.  
  
— Что?  
  
      Но линия связи оборвалась. Мальчик смотрел в ступоре на телефон несколько секунд, после чего решил не думать об этом. _Что ж, похоже ты остаёшься здесь на ночь_ , подумал он, глядя на тело, распластанное на диване.  
      К счастью, у Диппера был опыт с людьми пьяными и вне сознания (у Мейбл была бурная социальная жизнь), поэтому он не возражал. К тому же, мысль о том, что Билл проведёт ночь у него дома, вскружила ему голову, даже если обстоятельства могли быть и получше. Он поймал себя на том, как трогал свои губы, входя в квартиру, и решил, что точно хочет повторения этих поцелуев.  
  
      Переодевшись в пижаму и почистив зубы, он решил, что лучше будет переложить Билла на свою кровать. Его сосед убил бы его, если бы рвота оказалась на полу гостиной или на диване. Взяв Билла на руки, как невесту, он перенёс тело на кровать, снимая его ботинки перед тем, как укрыть простынёй. Пока он наблюдал за спящим студентом, Диппера поразила вся сюрреалистичность ситуации. Кто бы мог подумать, что этой ночью парень, который ему нравится, окажется пьяным, без сознания и в его кровати? После того, как поцеловал его? И признался в симпатии?  
  
       _"Пути Господни неисповедимы"_ , — услышал он голос Мейбл у себя в голове и улыбнулся. Ему нужно будет как-нибудь ей об этом рассказать, но было поздно, и он устал. Взяв лишние простыни из бельевого шкафа и подушку, Диппер упал на диван. Мальчику стоило всех усилий не хихикать и не ворочаться каждые 5 секунд, но у него получилось и, в конце концов, он смог заснуть.  


□▪▫▫▪□

  
  
      Билл проснулся, чувствуя, как Божественный молот дробил его череп на куски. Его рот был пустыней, а конечности – безвольными кирпичами. Он совершил фатальную ошибку, попытавшись открыть глаза, только чтобы застонать и снова закрыть, когда солнечный свет ударил в них. Судя по тому, как горело его горло, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что прошлой ночью его где-то стошнило, но воспоминания были вне досягаемости.   
  
      Биллу потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что он был не в своей кровати. И его губы…покалывало. Кроме похмелья из Ада, в глубине его живота порхало странное ощущение нервного облегчения. _Ладно, ладно…просто попытайся вспомнить. Что случилось после вечеринки…?_  
  
      Б _о_ льшую часть ночи он сидел у двери, даже когда Пироньяка и Восьмёрка начали играть в ‘крути человека’. Они пытались заманить его пиццей, но он и тут не поддался. Затем… _ох. Ёлка наконец-то пришёл._ Он помнит то головокружение, когда увидел Диппера, стоящего в дверном проёме с широкими глазами, такого трогательного. _К тому же, невероятно соблазнительного._ Но Ёлка всегда был таким.   
  
      Он помнит…как малыш хотел уйти, и, будучи в отчаянии, Билл предложил проводить его домой.  
  
      Затем…все как будто в тумане. Они долго говорили, но Билл не мог вспомнить, о чём. Он не мог определить, было ли то, что Диппер держал его за руку, реальностью, или он это себе придумал. Он надеялся, что нет. Затем они подошли к дому Ёлки… _ох._  
  
      Теперь он вспомнил. Вспомнил временную смелость, которую ему дал алкоголь, как он всё рассказал Дипперу и…Билл коснулся своих губ. _Я поцеловал его._  
  
      Он не мог припомнить детали. Все у него есть – мутное воспоминание, хотя по какой-то странной причине он прекрасно смог вспомнить аромат одеколона Диппера. Возможно из-за того, что я спал в его кровати всю ночь.  
  
       _Я…  
  
      О Боже мой._  
  
      Билл сел, сразу жалея об этом, когда его череп пошёл трещинами от боли. _Чёрт. Мы же ничего не делали прошлой ночью, правда? Чёрт, я прокляну себя, если мы делали, и я даже не запомнил…!_  
  
      Он продолжал проигрывать воспоминания, задержавшись на поцелуе ещё на несколько мгновений, перед тем как продолжить. _Мы поцеловались…а потом меня…стошнило?_ Осознание ударило его, за ним последовал глубокий, смертельный стыд. _Я поцеловал его, и потом меня стошнило на его чёртову лужайку. Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, вот дерьмо._  
  
      Скорее всего, после этого он сразу потерял сознание, потому что он не помнит, как добрался до квартиры Диппера и лёг в кровать. Вздохнув, Билл откинулся обратно, зарывая лицо в подушку. По крайней мере, запах Диппера был успокаивающим. Даже если он был уверен, что ничто _никогда_ не перекроет этот всепоглощающий стыд.  
  
      Он терроризировал себя смущением и болью добрых 10 минут, желая только найти скалу, чтобы сброситься с неё. Его поднял звон посуды. Он запоздало осознал, что да, Диппер, скорее всего, где-то в своей квартире. Главный вопрос в том, должен ли Билл выйти к нему, или он должен остаться в этих простынях навсегда.  
  
      Что-ж…он точно помнит, что прошлой ночью Диппер _ответил_ на поцелуй…это же хороший знак? Так ведь? Вздыхая, прошептав быстрое прощание тёплым простыням, Билл выпутался из них и вытолкал себя из комнаты, морщась от того, как каждый шаг отзывался болью в черепе.  
  
      Он нашёл Диппера сидящим на диване в гостиной, с чашкой хлопьев в руках и с глазами, прикованными к телевизору. Тому потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы заметить Билла, прячущегося в дверном проёме, но когда это произошло, он вытаращил глаза и покраснел.   
  
— О-ох, ты проснулся, — сказал Диппер. Он разом проглотил оставшуюся еду, смотря на Билла широкими, неуверенными глазами. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Нет, — ответил тот. Диппер захихикал, и Билл заметно повеселел.  
  
— Да, оно и видно. Ты ужасно выглядишь, — он указал на коридор слева от старосты. — В ванной есть лишняя зубная щётка и одежда, если тебе надо. Ты ещё можешь принять душ, если хочешь. Только не используй мочалку моего соседа.  
  
      Билл кивнул и проковылял в направлении ванной. Он вынул щётку из упаковки, наслаждаясь этим блаженным чувством свежести, когда он вычищал остатки желчи изо рта. Теперь его дыхание отдавало мятой. Он недолго был в душе, хотя ему было особенно приятно пользоваться шампунем и кондиционером Диппера, мысленно запоминая название бренда. Билл снял свою испачканную толстовку и джинсы и надел большую рубашку и спортивные штаны, оставленные для него. Его голова всё ещё болела, и он не был уверен, не вырвет ли его снова. Но, по крайней мере, он был чист, и у него было свежее дыхание.  
  
      Диппер всё ещё сидел на диване, когда он вышел, чашка лежала в стороне. Билл подсел к нему, не раздумывая ни секунды. На секунду, он подумал, не сел ли он слишком близко. Его колено касалось бедра Диппера. Тот, похоже, был не против, поэтому Билл успокоился и уставился в телевизор, на самом деле не смотря его.  
  
— Так, хочешь посмотреть прошлый выпуск «По следам призраков»? — спросил Диппер спустя несколько секунд, держа в руках пульт.  
  
— О, эм… — Билл пожал плечами. — Просто я немного отстал.  
  
— Насколько?  
  
— М-м-м…примерно на сезон, я думаю.  
  
— _Что?_ Ты хочешь сказать, ты даже не видел, как команда нашла того паук~, — Диппер захлопнул рот и повернулся к телевизору. — Не волнуйся, у меня есть записи вышедших 3 сезонов. Какую серию ты смотрел в последний раз?  
  
  
      Билл сжал губы, борясь с желанием поцеловать его прямо сейчас. _Он такой ботаник._   
  
— Я не знаю. Начни с начала, так будет легче.  
  
      Диппер кивнул и включил 1 серию 5 сезона. Билл не уделял особенного внимания телевизору, наблюдая за очаровательным парнем периферийным зрением и надеясь, что он не был слишком очевидным. Или ему как раз и стоит быть очевидным. Он правда хотел узнать, что Диппер думает по поводу прошлой ночи.  
  
— Хочешь что-нибудь поесть? — неожиданно спросил тот, и Билл моргнул. Сама мысль о еде отправила волну тошноты по его телу, и он покачал головой. Повисла болезненная тишина, к большой досаде Билла.  
  
      После 10 минутных сборов всего, что осталось от его уверенности, Билл прочистил горло.   
  
— Ита-ак…по поводу прошлой ночи, — начал он, почёсывая подбородок. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Диппера, и часть его мужества испарилась. — Эм-м…мы же поцеловались вчера, верно?  
  
      Он поднял взгляд на Диппера, который сразу же покраснел. Тот прикоснулся к своему рту, посмотрел в сторону и сжал губы перед тем, как снова повернуться к Биллу.   
  
— Эм, ну, да. Всё так и было.  
  
      Билл облегчённо вздохнул, улыбаясь, хотя тут же перестал, как только его настигла следующая мысль. _Значит, меня и вырвало тоже. Ох-х-х._   
  
— Эм, так…это была одноразовая штука, да? Я про поцелуй.  
  
      Немного испуганное выражение мелькнуло на лице Диппера.   
  
— Я, эм, я имею в виду, если ты хочешь…, то д-  
  
— _Нет._  
  
— О, — Диппер провел пальцами по волосам, не скрывая своей радости. Затем, он пробормотал. — Хочешь сделать это ещё раз?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, знаешь… Поцелуй, — Диппер застенчиво посмотрел на него, и Билл поймал себя на том, что он кивал с неприличным энтузиазмом.  
  
— Ты всё равно должен освежить мои воспоминания, — сказал он, затаив дыхание, когда Диппер наклонился к нему.   
  
      Мальчик положил ладонь на щёку Билла и решал, в какую сторону наклонить голову. Сердце старшекурсника колотилось в его груди, усиливая головную боль, но ему было всё равно. Единственное, что было важно, так это Диппер, склонившийся над ним, желательно без одежды, но они смогут дойти до этого позже.   
  
      Диппер поцеловал его на удивление сильно, заставляя откинуться на спину. Голова Билла закружилась, когда Диппер наклонился в сторону, углубляя поцелуй. Билл вздохнул, закрывая глаза и расставляя ноги, чтобы другому было удобнее сидеть. _Всё пошло лучше, чем ожидалось,_ подумал он, когда Диппер запустил одну руку в его волосы. _И никакой рвоты в этот раз. Стоп, даже не думай об этом, ты всё испортишь._ Он поиграл с резинкой на штанах Диппера, перед тем как положить свою холодную ладонь ему на живот. Тот захихикал и смахнул её.  
  
— Нет, _даже_ не думай, Сайфер.  
  
— Что, ты боишься щекотки?  
  
— Нет~   
  
      Но Билл уже провёл пальцами обеих рук по бокам Диппера, несмотря не его протесты. Он улыбнулся, но тут же перестал, когда парень начал мстить, просовывая руки под рубашку Билла. Тот взвизгнул, его голова взорвалась вспышкой боли.  
  
— _НЕТ_ , НЕТ, Ёлка, _пожалуйста_. Пощади, — он поёжился, потирая виски пальцами.  
  
— Ой, чёрт. Прости, — Диппер убрал руки с извиняющимся выражением лица. Он слабо улыбнулся и запустил пальцы в его волосы, втирая в голову маленькие кружки. Билл вздохнул. Диппер нагнулся и нежно поцеловал его в губы, на что другой энергично ответил.  
  
      Они лежали так всё утро, хотя Билл знал, что Восьмёрка будет просто в ярости из-за того, что тот не помог ему убраться. Но сейчас Билл не хотел думать о своём сердитом соседе. Или о эссе, которое он даже не начал, а сдать его нужно во вторник. Или о том, что сегодня ему придётся работать со смертельным похмельем. Или о чём-либо ещё.  
  
       _Только я и Ёлка. Это всё, что мне сейчас нужно._  
  
       _Я знал, что вечеринка была хорошей идеей._

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, это мой первый перевод.  
> Я очень ценю конструктивную критику и комментарии, друзья, не стесняйтесь, пишите)  
> Отдельное спасибо Athina_Blaine за такой прекрасный фанфик <3  
> Спасибо за чтение!


End file.
